kingdomheartsfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Pete (Expansion)
Pete is a villain in Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 reMIX: Expansion. Story Pete is a secondary antagonist in the Kingdom Hearts series. Once a steamboat captain at Timeless River who employed a young Mickey Mouse, he used to live in Disney Town, but was cast into the Lanes in Between by Queen Minnie Mouse for causing mischief. Maleficent releases Pete from his prison in return for his loyalty, and throughout Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days and Kingdom Hearts II, he goes on various missions for her to rebuild her power base of allied antagonists and Heartless minions after her disastrous defeat in Kingdom Hearts. However, Pete is a chronic bumbler, and as Sora puts it, "not smart enough to tie his own shoes." He serves as Maleficent's second-in-command and is the only antagonist who still cooperates with her throughout the series. In Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 reMIX: Expansion, he plays the same role he had in the main worlds. While adding comedy into his actions. Raccoon City In the First Visit, Pete attempts to turn Nemesis Type-T into a Heartless, but fails as Nemesis dismissed him by throwing him into the sky. Pueblos de Plaga Pete assists Krauser and Saddler in kidnapping Ashley. He and Salazar interfered with Leon's connection with Hunnigan and uses it to taunt Sora, Donald, Goofy and Leon. He is then defeated and before he departs, he turns Saddler into a Heartless. Coney Island Pete teams up with Luther and The Rogues and frame Sora, Donald, Goofy and The Warriors for the murder of Cyrus. At the battle on the beach, he turns Luther's hearse into a powerful Heartless that helps Luther fight Sora, Donald, Goofy and Swan. Hill ValleyCategory:Disney CharactersCategory:Disney VillainsCategory:Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 reMIX: Expansion Pete causes problems for Marty and Sora in most of the time eras they visit. First Visit In the First Visit, he attempts to terrorize the 1955 Hill Valley with Heartless and also hinder Marty from returning to 1985, but he failed. Second Visit In the Second Visit, Pete steals the DeLorean and goes back to 1955 and gives younger Biff the sports almanac, which leads to Biff becoming rich and wealthy and alter the timeline of Hill Valley. Third Visit In the Third Visit, Pete helps Buford Tannen by assisting him with a powerful Heartless to help him in combating Sora. Andy's Room Pete attempts to turn the other toys into Heartless, but is quickly stopped by Sora and the others. Toronto Pete shows up after Sora, Donald, Goofy and Scott defeat Gideon for the second time. He turns Gideon into a Heartless and leaves. Colby Pete helps Butch Cavendish and Latham Cole in their attempt to take control over the railroad system with the power of darkness, and even helps Butch and Latham stage several Commanche attacks. Narnia Pete revives the White Witch, Jadis with the power of darkness. Nation of Treasures Pete sides with Ian Howes and his men to try and steal the Declaration of Independence and use it's hidden map to find treasure. Great Valley Pete becomes a Smilodon in the Great Valley. First Visit Pete stalks and spies on Sora and the gang. After Sora and Littlefoot manage to subdue Sharptooth for the first time, Pete shows up and reveals that he tried to turn Sharptooth into a Heartless, but was unable to due to Sora and the others luring it away. Pete turns Sharptooth into a Heartless and it fights Sora and Littlefoot.